


you get me going like no other

by hlundqvists



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, New York Rangers, Wall Sex, bareback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:36:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hlundqvists/pseuds/hlundqvists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"Do shutouts always get you this excited?"</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	you get me going like no other

**Author's Note:**

> I got a few requests to write Hank/Marc post-shutout celebratory sex after last night's _incredible_ win against Pittsburgh. (I was there!!! I saw this incredible game in person!!! It was amazing!!!! I cried!!!) I'm not entirely happy with how this turned out but meh. Have some porn. Enjoy. xoxo
> 
> PS: I might write a part two to this. Not sure yet.

"You were so hot out there tonight, babe."

Hank just barely manages to get the door shut before Marc crowds him up against the wall, kissing him hard and rough.

"Seriously, fuck, Hank, you’re so fucking _hot_.”

Marc’s hands are moving fast, working open the buttons of Hank’s shirt and pushing the fabric from his shoulders to the floor. Hank laughs breathlessly, arching off the wall as Marc bites and kisses down his neck. He runs a hand through Marc’s hair, grazing over his scalp and down to the base of his neck.

"Do shutouts always get you this excited?"

Marc bites down hard on his neck, making him hiss out and squeeze his neck tight.

"Mm, only shutouts won by you."

Hank grins, pulling Marc up for a firm kiss, sliding his hands down over Marc’s back to his ass, pulling him flush against himself.

"I like you when you get like this. I need to win more games."

He grinds his hips forward against Marc, capturing the moan from Marc in a kiss. Marc’s hand are dragging down his sides, fingernails digging into skin and leaving red lines behind. It’s a pleasurable sort of pain, making Hank’s hips buck forward and _fuck_ , they still have too many clothes on.

Pushing Marc away takes some effort, but Hank manages and makes quick work of Marc’s shirt, then his belt and pants, leaving him in his boxers. A slow breath escapes Hank at the sight of Marc like this; cheeks already flushed, dick hard and tenting his underwear, a small wet spot formed already from pre-come. 

“ _Fuck_.” Hank grabs Marc by the waist, turning him and presses him against the wall. “You’re gorgeous, älskling.”

Marc blushes prettily and Hank feels his arousal grow even more, trailing a hand down Marc’s chest to his hips. The way that Marc shudders, trembling as he tries to keep himself still against the wall makes Hank smile.

He drops to his knees, yanking Marc’s boxers down and before Marc can say a word, Hank takes Marc’s dick into his mouth and sucks at the head. Marc gasps, hands grabbing at Hank’s hair.

"O- _oh_. /Hank/.”

The reaction makes Hank smile and he takes Marc in further, sliding a hand up Marc’s thigh to brush over his balls before curling around the base of his dick. He squeezes lightly then sets a rhythm of stroking and swallowing Marc down, using his free hand to pin Marc against the wall by the hips.

Marc threads his fingers through Hank’s hair quickly, petting and gasping out each time Hank swirls his tongue just right.

"Ah… _ah_. Henke. You’re so— Fuck, so good.”

Hank hums happily, sucking the tip of Marc’s dick before pulling off to smile up at Marc.

"You taste so good."

Marc groans, grabbing at Hank’s shoulders to tug him back up until their mouths can crash together in a biting kiss. Hank keeps a hand around Marc’s dick, stroking him in a lazy fashion as they kiss fast and hard.

"Need you to fuck me, Hank. Please."

Hank grins, biting down onto the plushness of Marc’s lower lip.

"You should get my pants off, then."

Marc scrambles to obey, undoing Hank’s belt and yanking his pants down unceremoniously to his mid-thighs. Hank is ready to make a snide comment about _suits pants_ and _wrinkles_ but then Marc wraps a hand around his dick and strokes him fast, thumb twisting over the head and he chokes out a moan, head dropping forward to rest on Marc’s shoulder.

“ _Marc_.”

He bites at Marc’s skin, teeth dragging over it and tongue chasing after the freckles scattered over it. Marc tightens his grip, stroking Hank faster and it’s enough to nearly make Hank’s knees buckle.

"Marc, babe, you have to stop. I’m going to come if you don’t stop and I want to come inside you."

Marc laughs, but relents and takes his hand away, smoothing it up Hank’s chest.

"Mm, are you getting old? You can’t handle a simple little touch anymore?"

Hank growls, biting at Marc’s neck hard. Then, after a moment of deliberation, he drops his hands down to Marc’s ass, squeezing before lifting him _up_ and pinning him against the wall.

The sudden contact makes Marc gasp, legs hooking around Hank’s waist.

"Oh. Hello."

Marc is smirking and Hank just wants to fuck him hard, make that smirk disappear and replace it with breathless moans and little whimpers as he reminds Marc of who really is the one in control here.

"Hello."

Hank adjusts his hold on Marc, securing one arm around him while bringing his other hand up to Marc’s lips. He doesn’t have to say a word. Marc parts his lips and takes three of Hank’s fingers into his mouth, sucking on them and getting them wet with spit.

"Mm."

Marc, the bastard, is still smirking and Hank doesn’t care if his fingers are wet enough now or not. He pulls them out of Marc’s mouth and reaches down, pressing two into Marc fast and Marc gasps, clutching at Hank’s shoulders hard.

Hank grins, pressing his mouth to Marc’s cheek and breathes against it.

"Ah, you’re still stretched open for me. I haven’t fucked you in days. Have you been keeping yourself ready, just in case?" He presses his fingers as deep as he can from this angle, crooking them and Marc just gasps, head nodding against Hank’s lips.

"Mm, that’s what I thought. You’re so good for me, Marc."

Hank moves his fingers slow, scissoring them and presses a line of kisses along Marc’s jaw until Marc lets out a whimper. Then he adds a third finger, fucks Marc fast with them and revels in the noises coming from Marc now.

"H-Hank. Fuck. Come on. Fuck me. Take me to bed and _fuck me_.”

There’s such sweet desperation in Marc’s voice now.

"Oh, Marc. I don’t have you pinned up against this wall to fuck you in /bed/."

Marc’s breath hitches, then he’s smirking again.

"Oh, what? A shutout wasn’t enough showing off for you?"

Hank bites his neck, fingers pressing deep.

"I’m about to fuck you against the wall and you’re still giving me lip?"

Marc laughs, mouth open and ready to retort but Hank doesn’t give him a chance. He pulls his fingers out, wraps a hand around himself to smear the pre-come leaking from his dick over himself, before lining himself up and pressing inside Marc.

It’s still a little dry, but not so much so that it’s entirely uncomfortable for either of them and judging by the way that Marc’s eyes go wide, legs tightening around Hank to draw him closer, it’s not bad for him.

Hank grips Marc by the hips, face pressed to his neck and pulls out a little before thrusting in hard. The moan that Marc makes sounds exquisite and Hank makes a note that wall sex is a thing that definitely needs to happen more in their life.

He doesn’t tease, doesn’t try to drag this out. The thrill of the win is still high in his mind and it makes him move fast, fucking into Marc over and over. Marc digs his fingers into Hank’s shoulders, legs tightening more and more as he rocks himself forward, trying to match Hank’s pace.

They’re both breathing heavily, sweat forming and Marc is making beautiful noises; moaning and whimpering, begging for more. Hank can’t deny Marc. He never can.

"H-Hank, I need…. fuck, I’m close. I need you."

Hank grunts, pressing Marc further up against the wall and gets a steadying arm around him, wrapping his other hand around Marc’s cock. He thrusts in deep, stroking Marc out of sync but it doesn’t seem to matter because Marc is getting louder, cheeks red and body flushed and that’s it.

That’s all it takes for Hank to come, thrusting in hard and deep, groaning out against Marc’s neck.

“ _Marc_ , fuck, so /good/.”

Marc whimpers, rocking his hips even after Hank stops moving and Hank keeps himself grounded long enough to stroke Marc a few more times until he comes, too; spilling over Hank’s fingers and onto his stomach.

He smears Marc’s come against his stomach, breathing heavy and kisses Marc’s neck lightly.

"Gonna put you down now, okay?"

"Mmkay."

Marc has a dopey smile on his face, unhooking his legs from Hank’s waist and lowers his feet back to the ground. He winces slightly as Hank pulls out.

Hank frowns. “Sorry, älskling.”

"S’okay. Feels good." Marc pulls him in for a kiss, only breaking it when they both need to breathe.

Hank smiles, sliding his hands down Marc’s back to his ass, spreading his cheeks and runs a finger over his hole and hums approvingly as his come starts to leak out. He pushes a finger in again and Marc sighs, head resting against Hank’s shoulder.

"You want to eat me out now, don’t you?"

Hank laughs, taking his finger out and runs his hand up Marc’s back.

"We’ll save that for next time."

Marc grins against Hank’s neck.

"Next time?"

"Ja, älskling. Next time, I’m going to make you _**beg**_ me to fuck you against the wall.”

Marc can’t hide the shiver that runs down his spine and he presses closer to Hank.

"Mm, I look forward to that."


End file.
